In general, a compact is a portable cosmetic.
A compact has a cosmetic material such as a solid-state powder in a case and is carried by people so that they can apply makeup with a puff with the aid of a mirror inside a lid.
Compacts are easy to carry due to a relatively small volume and are manufactured in various designs, including a circle or a rectangle, and their functions have also been developed in various ways.
However, existing compacts are also limited in usage despite their convenience. That is, they are usually limited to accommodating only powder-type cosmetic materials. Therefore their usage needs to be expanded.
In this respect, recently, separate refilling cases have been designed to be put into compact cases, and for the refilling cases, there have been proposed compact cosmetic containers for keeping a cosmetic containing a liquid cosmetic material impregnated in a carrier, for example a porous pad such as a sponge or a urethane foam, that is, a so-called air cushion cosmetic, including a powder cosmetic.
However, these compact cosmetic containers require the separate manufacture of a refilling case in order to keep an air cushion cosmetic and have a structure composed of at least three or more pieces of a body for accommodating an air cushion cosmetic, a lid hinged to the body to open/close it, a covering for keeping the air cushion cosmetic in the body, and a base for supporting the air cushion cosmetic within the body.
Accordingly, the refilling cases of the related art are complicated in structure and compacts for keeping them are necessarily complicated in structure because they are manufactured to fit the refilling cases, so the manufacturing cost is unnecessarily increased.
Further, various hermetic structures for hermetically coupling a lid to the body of a refilling case have been proposed, but they fail to achieve effective airtightness. Therefore, there is a limit in preventing vaporization of water from air cushion type cosmetics, so it is urgently required to solve this problem.